


萤火

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·魔改哨向，谢谢文艺复兴，虽然很喜欢哨向设定但第一次写（抛砖引玉一下·哨向那必然是老套的命定之人
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	萤火

今天是和新哨兵见面的日子。

白魔法师在芙蓉圆桌等待。他不明白为何大国防联军非要把向导和哨兵正式见面的地点安排在这里，好像在元灵的凝视下，这完全由人决定的搭配就仪式性地神圣了起来。双蛇党的某位高官——资深的配种专家，白魔不记得他们的官衔，但总在心里这么讥讽他们，清楚哪位向导最适合激发哪位哨兵的战斗力的人——向他引见他的新哨兵。

白魔法师有些意外，他没想到新哨兵是位异乡人。他之前的每位哨兵都是格里达尼亚人，神勇队的弓手或鬼哭队的枪兵，符合这座城市保守个性的决定。但他眼前被厚重长袍包裹的男人显然来自森林之外，有一双夜间狩猎的野兽般冷静的眼睛。双蛇党的人向白魔法师解释，这次任务是大国防联军的安排：“你大可放心。这位先生和你一样，是经验丰富的哨兵。”

所谓“经验丰富”不过是与安排的人相性过差，在任务中造成一方重伤甚至死亡，这样的哨兵和向导会“休息一段时间”再安排新的搭档，除非精神世界损伤到失感的程度。不知是幸运还是不幸，白魔法师遇到的哨兵和他的契合度都不高。他记得某位人马师团的搭档的评价：“你不是不好，但你保护不了你的哨兵。我们的精神连接脆弱得就像一棵树要挽留即将坠落的果子。”

“不过这也是好事。毕竟我们不工作到战死或者心碎的那天就不会休息。”那人又说。白魔法师了然地点头，要证明自己的能力不会给普通人的世界带来危险，唯有听从他们的安排战斗，因为他们天生敏锐的五感和心灵别无他用。

白魔法师不知道眼前的人是出于什么样的理由劝退了前几任向导，但他出于传统的礼仪向对方友好地伸出手：“你好，我是你的新向导。希望我们合作愉快。”哨兵伸出被手套保护得严严实实的手和他简单地握了一下。

这次的任务是调查妖异侵占的旧宅邸，因此这位哨兵是恒辉队送来的对妖异颇有研究的黑魔法师。虽然不知这背后有什么政治上的利益纠葛，白魔法师也懒得深究。他从对方几乎只露出眼睛的装备中猜测对方应该是能力极强的哨兵，相对的对外界也会极其敏感，连林间的鸟鸣都会成为刺耳的折磨。他跟在对方身后，伸出精神屏障，想替对方遮掉一点水车的噪音。黑魔法师敏感地回头：“不必了。我用了向导素。”

他不是第一次遇到这样的人，因此迅速收回了屏障：“抱歉。我会注意。”

跟随他们一起来到宅邸门口的普通人放下粮草和物资就准备离开了。虽然规章上写着他们应该尽己所能地辅助哨兵和向导的工作，但在普通人的认知里，哨兵和向导只是一群异常强大的怪物，尤其失控的哨兵不分敌我地屠杀平民的旧闻险些让这些人刚觉醒能力就被秘密暗杀。白魔法师没有阻止士兵们离开，其中几人走出几星米还回头打量了他们一眼，笑着说了些他听不到但能感到的话。

哦，神秘的结合热。白魔法师想。还是不打扰的好，十二神知道一个向导和一个哨兵私底下会干什么。虽然他只能感到那些兴奋的情绪像窥探的目光，但他的哨兵显然能听见。他回过头，黑魔法师脸上没什么表情，说，我们走吧。

这处前贵族使用的豪宅有一个大到奢靡的花园，常年无人打理，已经成了蚊虫的乐园。黑魔法师皱了皱眉，他能听见蜘蛛在结满孢子的菌菇伞叶下结网的声音，蜉蝣在半腐的浮萍上出生死去，以及花园尽头一墙之隔的建筑里游荡着的邪恶气息，甚至能隐约判断它们在哪一层。他也知道那一团雾气笨重而愚钝，还没有察觉不速之客到来的消息。

这不算最糟的。他遇到过的向导大都只有一张纸薄的精神屏障，根本挡不掉什么，因为他听见看见的东西实在太多了。日子一长他也习惯了靠厚重的服装和大量的向导素得过且过的生活。你配得上个好点的向导，如果你脾气没那么怪，某位分到他练手的新手向导这么说过。

但他显然没吸取教训，这才落到长途跋涉到格里达尼亚的地步。他有点后悔刚才让这位新向导别管他了，旅行的折磨还在他脑内嗡嗡作响，这地方的气息又让他的本能敏锐地觉醒，嘶嘶地吐着信子接收过量的信息。

寂静自四周涌来。黑魔法师突然意识到，原来寂静也是一种声音，甚至胜过一切喧嚣，像一片巨大的空洞拢住了所有嘈杂，或者像一副巨大的画框，将他周遭鲜明地喧闹着的一切框成了凝固的平面。白魔法师问他：“这样感觉好点吗？”

至少白魔法师足以被称为一位“好点的向导”。黑魔法师略显讶异地看着他：“第一次有人能在我周围建起这样的精神屏障。”白魔法师笑了笑，那种并非出自快乐的机械的面部动作。

黑魔法师突然把他拉到身后。疯长得不成形状的绿雕中闯出飞行型的魔物，还未看清长相就在火焰下化为灰烬。

战斗起来黑魔法师才知道这位看起来正常的向导究竟为什么会和自己一样被流放来做无人愿意的差事：他的屏障太沉重了，自然界不会有那么绝对的安静，即使黑夜里也有活物的呼吸和心跳，但白魔法师的精神屏障好像死亡本身般密不透风，把他压得连普通人的五感都不及。黑魔法师挣了挣，白魔法师意识到自己保护过度，藤网似的屏障褪去了大半。

他知道自己的问题，每次履行向导的义务时，他就会不由自主地过分使用能力。但他的屏障好像传说中设有结界的林中城堡般，对能力不强但依靠敏锐感官的哨兵而言如同捆住了手脚。他也清楚结症所在，他觉醒后第一次与哨兵搭档执行任务，对方受到魔物的啸叫和邪眼影响，虽然活着回到了城中，但也因重伤彻底失感。

进入宅邸后黑魔法师才发现，这位精神力出众的向导还能熟练地使用风属性和土属性的魔法，咏唱的姿态一看便知习惯了在单打独斗的战斗中保全自己。他知道这样搭话很蠢，但对他这样的哨兵而言欣赏强大也算是第二本能，于是他开口：“……我猜我们都被低估了才会来给旧房子大扫除。”

白魔法师回头：“……因为我总和哨兵搭档契合度不高。”

“但你很强。是之前遇到的人太弱了。”

“他们想要能配合哨兵的向导。”白魔法师苦笑，“但这件事根本不是这么运转的，不是吗？”黑魔法师点头，就像武器和使用者一样，没法让以太传导率良好的精良法杖去适应一个咒文都背不下来的菜鸟。

“普通人没法明白。”黑魔烧死了宅邸中最后一只低级妖异，混沌的不详预感终于从感官中消失了，“他们对待哨兵和向导就像给陆行鸟配种。”他注意到白魔法师笑了笑，这次是真心的。

“你可以把精神屏障调整到你最觉得最舒服的程度。”黑魔建议，“试试看。”

白魔法师有点期待又有点不安地望着他。

黑魔法师把咒杖撑在地上，一副准备好了的模样。他逐渐放松了感官，让周围的一切以最自然的状态流进脑中。万事万物几乎撑破血管的絮语。

相似的寂静又遮天蔽日地漫上来，像苔藓密布的古树在他身边完成了百年的生长。黑魔法师刚开始只感到黑暗和窒息，后来他意识到需要解除那些他习以为常的、没有就会危及生命的防护，他继续放松，直到白魔法师一旦解除精神屏障，自己就会崩溃的程度。于是黑暗中逐渐浮现出事物的轮廓、气味和声响。白魔法师对他展现了精神世界。

原来白魔法师的精神世界是一片森林。黑魔想，这很好理解，很少有人会创造出自己从未见过的超越想象的地方。

夜晚的林间，树木参天蔽日，中间又有藤蔓和杂草缠绕，留给地面的只有所剩无多的月光。萤火虫绕着水草打转。黑魔法师一开始以为只是记忆中景象的还原，但他马上发现这些发光的小虫是此地的路灯。他沿着萤光标记的路走向森林深处，连脚步踏在地衣覆盖的土壤上的回应都是柔软的。

所有树木之中有一棵不起眼的小树，缠着复杂的绳结，黑魔法师猜想这应该是白魔法师用来存放某个重要回忆或是相等地位的东西的地方。他允许我走的未免有些太远，黑魔法师想，但他也感到某种奇异的平静，好像自己本来就属于这片森林似的。

树下伏着一头黑衣森林中常见的雄羚羊，黑色的长角弯曲出一个优美的弧度。

“是不是太普通了点？”白魔法师此时不用开口就能和他交流。

黑魔法师第一次感到语塞：“没有……很适合你。”他觉得自己补充得有点蠢，精神体的模样又不是穿衣打扮。白魔法师没有回答他，唯有树林间倏忽地掠过一阵风，吹得所有叶片合奏出轻柔的沙沙声。  
密林的浪涛让黑魔法师想到他成为哨兵前的记忆。那时他住在一个靠海的衰败乡村里，比起一望无际的枯燥沙漠，偶尔有商船停靠的港口对他而言有趣多了。

那时海浪仅仅是海浪的声音。柔和的、规律的，一座座朝霞和夕阳下瞬息而逝的小山，抚慰着每个苏醒和入梦的时刻。而不是在他成为哨兵后那无时无刻充盈于耳中永不止息的巨响，仿佛传说中深海的巨兽就在耳畔呼吸，只有在失血时濒死的梦里才能逃离。

难怪会有林海这个词，黑魔法师想，他没想到松风摇曳的声响与海潮如此相似，连树木起伏的轮廓都仿佛潮起潮落。他也没想到会有一个人的精神世界能让自己感到如此安定。

他知道白魔法师也是如此感受到的。尽管精神世界的主人此刻选择了隐匿，他的精神体倒是亲昵地蹭了蹭黑魔法师的手指。

“我的向导，角尊教过你什么是结合热吗。”

白魔法师当然知道，只不过他从未想过结合热会发生在自己身上，因为这是仅限“契合度较高的哨兵和向导间”产生的症状，而他好像会在格里达尼亚当一辈子未结合哨兵的临时向导，一个替新人过滤感官的指导者。

但在眼前的黑魔法师轻松接受了他过于强大的屏障后，他就神使鬼差地把对方拖入了精神世界，甚至愿意向对方展现那些只有他本人踏足过的地方，在那里他同步地感到了对方的悸动，和他所不具备的哨兵的侵略性。

他被黑魔法师按在古宅褪色的墙壁上，虽然是法师，但哨兵长期锻炼的身体比他力气大很多。升高的体温让进门前用的那点向导素代谢殆尽，黑魔法师问他：“瓶装向导素，还是你的向导素？”

白魔法师没想过双蛇党章程里要求随身携带以防结合热的润滑剂会有被他拿出来的一天。他的哨兵甚至有空一边拧瓶盖一边问：“所以你一直带着这个？”

“这是规定。”  
“防止你真的遇到我。”

白魔法师没听过更直白的情话——他宁可黑魔法师像魔女咖啡馆里常见的外来人那样直来直往。不过黑魔法师的手倒是和他的战斗方式一样直接，天鹅羽毛般洁白的外袍掉在地上，帷幕落下，舞台由里衬的鲜红和咒袍的漆黑铺就。他低头亲吻向导的额头，嘴唇感到结合热带来的高温。

混乱中白魔法师扯掉了黑魔法师的帽子，他们的衣物被彼此剥落到地上，层层叠叠的长袍如同毒蛇为繁衍构筑的巢。他知道要顺从结合热下的哨兵，但他没想到会变成这样。黑魔法师居高临下地凝视着他，像在打量猎物能否被整个吞下。对即将到来的事情他恐惧又难以自持地兴奋：结合热总是双向的。黑魔法师身上有种他从未闻过的香气，异域香料的复杂芬芳像一层面纱，遮掩着底下黑檀木般令人安心的气味，沉静得像献给来生神的贡品。

虽说结合热应该夺走人的理性，黑魔法师想，但自己的理性好像本来就在常年的忍耐中锻炼得比常人更多一点。何况刚刚在白魔法师的精神世界里转了一圈，他五感间来自外界的折磨前所未有地卸走了。他唯一不能控制的只有心中强烈的占有欲，想要和眼前的向导缔结契约的冲动，他以为自己已经被消磨了大半身而为人的欲望，但那些原始的冲动此刻焦急地复燃起来。

这不是向导能替他屏蔽的感官，但白魔法师能感受到哨兵冲动的情绪，像无措的火焰四处乱窜。因此他放任黑魔法师把膝盖抵在他两腿之间把他困在地上的举动，只在黑魔俯下身吻他的嘴唇时闭上眼。即使展露心灵才是最隐秘的坦诚，而他已经向黑魔展示过了，这样如献给元灵的贡品般赤身裸体地躺着还是令他感到羞耻。哨兵下意识地将他的遮掩理解成躲藏，不悦地抓住他的手腕。

黑魔闻到白魔身上向导素的味道，与他的精神图景相差无几的森林的气味，蕴含着药草的苦涩气息与舒缓的甘菊芬芳。热潮下白魔的身体不用撩拨就已经高涨起来，微红的乳粒仿佛待人采撷，同样的情欲作用在哨兵身上，就成了不知节制的吮吸和舔舐。黑魔用齿尖小心翼翼地轮流磨着那两点，不时以舌尖触碰绵软的乳晕。猎物已经无处可逃，又有什么比将他缠在怀中玩弄更好的开胃菜呢？

他在白魔身上一路标记领地，吻痕的暗红在皮肤上赏心悦目的明显。终于他游走到白魔的下腹，他期待已久的正餐。他可怜的向导当然明白要干什么，即使被他分开大腿也没有发出抗拒的声音，只在沾着润滑液的手指推进后穴时难以抑制地抓紧了地毯。想和这个人正式结合的欲望充斥于脑中，以至他自己都认为这润滑做得粗暴了些。白魔的大腿在他的手指进出时不住地打颤，如果他愿意分神观察，还会发现他的向导的手指在地板的灰尘上抓出一片疼痛和羞耻的杂乱痕迹。

“……轻点。”白魔忍不住出声。他的哨兵从他腿间抬起头，捧起他的膝弯吻了吻，略带歉意地看着他，好像很听话似的等着他下令。一瞬间白魔突然明白了蛇的可爱之处，吐着红信的无辜眼睛，让他甘愿把温热的内脏都喂给他作贡品。

所以他别过头，认命地说：“进来吧。”他可以隐约感到哨兵的焦躁不安。然而黑魔也努力压抑着腿间的欲望，又从一根手指开始扩张白魔的后穴，他不想给向导带来不快的回忆，因为他们还要在一起很久很久。这又太过仔细了，白魔想。指腹擦过某点时他感到了酸胀之外的某种感受，像一种隐隐约约的渴望被揪住过度的填补。他的哨兵察觉到了这点不同，注意到白魔因疼痛而绷紧的腰部因快感而放松了一秒。他抓住了这点线索，好像在一片新大陆上寻找一个舒适的居所，不断试探，寻找，在土地种建造适合自己永远盘踞的巢穴，他要把白魔变成自己的，用命运神的纺线将他们无法分离地缝在一起。

指尖在湿润的内壁四处逡巡试探，弯曲的指节撑开每一寸未经开垦的柔软，白魔觉得自己的每个地方几乎都被黑魔探索了一遍——某些格外敏感的地方则是无数遍。他像一捧干燥的沙子，被黑魔浸湿了无数次，以至可以种出本不会在他身上开放的花朵。他的哨兵专注地凝视着他，好像他是沙漠中唯一的绿洲，他向这近乎虔诚的眼神求助，祈求这只能激起更多渴望的满足赶紧结束，黑魔却以不急不缓得令人绝望的动作无声地拒绝了他。黑魔发现他睫毛湿润的猎物终于被快感的毒液软化了全身，含不住的透明液体从后穴滑落，比汗水更粘稠的晶亮装饰在泛红的皮肤上。

黑魔终于插进去的时候听到白魔发出了隐忍的一声短促呻吟，比结合处的水声更微弱，但哨兵的听觉捉到了，本能的贪欲让他想要更多情爱的证明。他啃着白魔线条优美的肩颈和喉结，直到他的向导不满地抵了抵他。暗示行不太通，黑魔换了更直接的方式，让他的向导再也忍不住声音就行了。他在刚才的摸索中记住了向导的身体，知道哪里适合被狠狠地撞击，温柔地吻哪里会让他掉泪，哪里会让他舒服到在自己身上抓出血痕。这是他吞吃入腹的猎物，他清楚每个部位的滋味。向导挂在他身上的腿逐渐越缠越紧，又在一阵战栗后无力地垂下来。白魔射在他手里，他张开手，让白魔看见自己如何一根根手指地舔尽他的精液。白魔恍然间觉得自己也是被这样拆吞入腹的，但他好像一头献祭的羚羊，活着只为等待这一刻。

“你知道的吧，这意味着什么。”

“意味着我可以永远和某位哨兵搭档？”他的向导吻他的额头，明明是一个近乎纯洁的吻，他却感到心脏像烧熔的玻璃般一滴滴的发烫。他射在白魔体内，感到白魔在身下颤抖着高潮，但这并非仪式的全部。

他的向导向他展示了全部的脆弱和包容，他也报之以自己的全部。哨兵的世界是一个沙漠中的衰败港口，一艘货船永远地停在金色的海水里，停滞的时间中，断壁残垣都如白银铸就的一般熠熠生辉。鳞片闪闪的美丽巨蛇盘踞在船口，冰凉的身体盘上他的。他却丝毫不感到恐惧，反而从鳞片滑过躯体的冰凉中感到了某些不可言说的痛苦，在一条条干枯的蛇蜕里风干的隐伤。他明白他的哨兵付出了多少代价才巧合地来到自己面前，而他唯一能做出的承诺只是今后不必再与孤独为伴。

黑魔知道，白魔能在他的精神世界中感受到他的秘密，事实上他也无意隐藏。林间的风声涌入他的耳中，奇迹似的与海潮的声音那么相似，静止的时间重新开始流动，他都快忘记此处究竟是日出还是日落。但他知道今后一定会有夜晚，一切熄灭只余月光的清辉，他会和他的向导一起漫步在海边，他会告诉白魔海水中每一点发光的海藻是他什么样的回忆。就像他也会在日光洒落的森林间，请白魔说清每一簇星星点点的野花背后的故事。

你会拒绝吗？他凝视着白魔的眼睛想，他的向导伸手拭掉他脸上的汗水，当然不会，白魔无声地回答说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *与艾欧泽亚中真实存在的黑衣森林、白银集市、静语庄园没有利益关系。  
> *大国防联军也不会给你发对象。  
> *但羚羊真的会被用来当祭品。


End file.
